True Love
by The Bladeful
Summary: When Wendy breaks up with Stan he is utterly depressed and wonders if he'll find anyone else. Next thing you know a new girl moves into South Park and Stan finds himself falling for her while him and everybody else forget about Wendy. (Stan x OC) (I'm not the best when it comes to summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Not really sure where this came to mind really, I got it in my head and I can't seem to get it out of it so I'm doing this. Might even delete this if this gets a lot of negative feedback. I know I said I'd work on The New Kid today, but as of right now I can't think of what to do with that. I'll try not to make Wendy look like a complete b***h which is the case for most Stan x OC fics. Has nothing to do with The New Kid though it does feature my OC Sean Walker.**

"Your what!" A kid in a brown jacket says in shock, his name is Stan.

"You heard me Stan I'm breaking up with you." A girl in a pink beret says.

"But why Wendy? After all we've been through together, you're just going to dump me like this."

"Yes Stan and it's only because I have found someone new. My future husband, Harry Styles."

"Damn it!" A kid in a black knit cap, grey jacket with pockets, black gloves, and grey jeans. "You really think some Australian fag is into kids such as yourself Wendy."

"Even if he isn't Sean, I'll make him marry me whether he wants me to or not and we'll be together forever!"

"You are a b***h Wendy you really are." a kid in a green ushanka, named Kyle says angrily with his fist clenched ready to knock someone.

"Well nice guys Kyle. Goodbye!" Wendy leaves not even taking a look back, she was fully committed to dumping Stan for Harry Styles.

"F**k you Wendy!" a fat kid in a red jacket named Cartman yells out, he may not view Stan as a friend, but what just happened to him is just awful." I hope you rot in hell like the demon that you are!" Wendy just ignores him and is given the double bird by Kenny.

"You okay Stan?" Sean asks Stan who gets no response.

"Come on Stan, Wendy is a b***h, there's plenty of other girls out there." Kyle says trying to cheer Stan up.

"You don't understand Kyle!" Stan snaps at him." I loved Wendy and I cared about her, but for her to dump me for some s***y pop star who doesn't even know who she is!" Stan sees that Kyle looks down in shame.

"Look I'm sorry, I just need to go home okay." He says this and walks home from the park. He didn't mean to snap at Kyle, but Wendy meant the world to Stan but after being dumped by her and Kyle calling her a b***h really got to him. Even though Kyle was right, he couldn't let go of Wendy and was feeling depressed.

Finally he got to his home. It was a dark green house that had a black door, black shutters, and a light colored roof. He walked to the kitchen where his parents.

"Hey Stanley!" his mom, Sharon, greets him." How was your day?" Stan replies with a sad look on his face.

"Not too good to say the least, my girlfriend Wendy dumped me."

"Well that sucks Stan." his dad, Randy, replies." I'm sure you'll find someone else."

Stan just sighed and grabbed a bag of chips and went to sit on the couch. He sat down and turned on Terrance and Phillip. It was his favorite show ever and he laughed at it every time he watched it, but not this time. All he could think about was Wendy. Then all of a sudden the door bell rings, Stan goes to get it and sees that it's Sean, Kyle and Kenny. Cartman wasn't with them since he thought Stan was a hippie due to the fact he was a vegetarian.

"Hey Stan," Kyle says," I just want to say sorry for calling Wendy a b***h, even though she dumped you she still means a lot to you."

"Even though she can be the jealous type." Kenny mumbles bitterly to himself.

"We just wanted to see if we can cheer you up," Sean says "you know we could play video games or football or something like that."

"Sure might as well I got nothing better to do." Stan says motioning for them to come in. They go upstairs into his room and he turns on his PS4 and they all verse each other in a game of Call of Duty. It was a pretty tight fight with the first to thirty winning the game. It was also sniper rifles only, no side arms or grenades allowed. They were all looking to get ahead of one another but they couldn't, finally all four of them had scored twenty-nine kills meaning whoever got the next kill would win it all. Kenny's character was running across the map and Stan decided to show off, he jumped off a building did a 360 and got the one shot kill on Kenny to win.

"Holy crap that kill on Kenny was insane!" Sean says amazed by what just happened.

"A good kill to a closely contested match." Kyle says.

"A least you'll remember this one." Kenny brings up recalling how he dies all the time and no one can remember him dying.

"Remember what Kenny?" Sean asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Kenny says in a panicked tone, maybe it's best they don't know.

"Well thanks guys that did cheer me up." Stan says acting pleased.

"No problem Stan," Kyle says." Anyways we should go home our parents will ground us if we miss dinner."

"Okay guys see you at school tomorrow." Stan says and waves goodbye to his friends. They did cheer him up but only slightly, he still couldn't take his mind off of Wendy.

A few hours later...

Stan is in bed and is having a tough time falling to sleep. All he could think about was Wendy, he gave all of himself to her but she gave nothing to him. But yet he still loved her, even though Wendy no longer loved him. But could Kyle and the others be right, are there really more girls out there?

**Sorry if it's a bit short, I wanted to get the introduction out of the way, next chapter we will meet a new kid coming to South Park. They're also kids in this btw.**

**AN: Let me hear what you guys think, I'll put my focus on this for a bit to see how it does, I'll see which one gets more attention and what ever one gets more attention is the one I'll focus on. Please leave a review too it means a lot to me and might even help make this fic a whole lot better. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really can't believe the attention this is getting, five favs in two days, thank you very much this means a lot to me. Here's chapter 2.**

Stan woke up the next day and remembered that he had school today. He was tired and not looking forward to it after what had transpired with Wendy the day before. He gets to the bus stop seeing that Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Sean are already there.

"Hey Stan how's it going?" Kyle greets his best friend.

"I've been better." Stan replies slightly down.

"No offense Stan but I can tell." Sean says pointing out Stan's tired eyes." You spent all night thinking about Wendy?"

"I did and I'm not looking forward to school today either."

"You really need to forget about her Stan." Kenny cuts in.

"I know it's just I'm still in love with her even though she doesn't give a crap about me anymore."

"But Stan you can't keep going on like this." Kyle says." You're just hurting yourself more by thinking about her and besides I'm sure there are way nicer girls out there then Wendy."

"If you say so Kyle." The bus arrives and the five boys get on the bus. Stan didn't say a word the whole bus ride to school. He stared out the window the whole time. He tried to forget about Wendy, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He remembered all those time he puked out of nervousness around her, even on Wendy herself at one point. But that was the past and now Wendy dumped him for that boy band homo Harry Styles.

Finally the bus had arrived at school and they all went to class as usual in Mr. Garrison's fourth grade class. It was your generic classroom with desks, posters, a desk and a chalkboard.

"Good morning class." Mr. Garrison greets the class." Hope everyone had a nice weekend and today we're having a new student today."

This announcement got the attention of the entire class, even Stan.

"This new student better not be a jew, hippie or both." Cartman mutters to himself. Then a girl walks, she is Caucasian, she also has brown hair with her hair in a ponytail, she wears a light green jacket with white gloves if she's outside and dark blue jeans.

"So why don't you introduce yourself young lady." Mr. Garrison says to her.

"Well to start, my name is Ashley Jones." she says." I moved here from Aspen so I'm used to the mountain air. I am also a vegetarian and I care about animals as well."

"God Damn It!" Cartman yells realizing that the girl has a lot in common with Stan who he considers a hippie.

"Eric!" the teacher yells out loud." Show some respect and consider yourself lucky since I'm giving you a warning." Cartman crosses his arms and mumbles to himself.

"Anyway that's about it really." Ashley finishes and the class applauds.

"Very well Ashley, why don't you sit next to Stan." He points to the empty desk to Stan's left. "With that said let's talk about the tv channel TLC."

Since Stan had no intentions of paying attention in class today he just sets his head down and tries to catch up on some sleep. Meanwhile Kyle pokes at Sean to get his attention. He is finally able to get Sean's attention after a little bit.

"Is it mean or does Stan and this Ashley girl seem perfect for each other." Kyle whispers to Sean.

"You're right, they're both vegetarians and both care about animal rights." Sean whispers back.

"Should we try to hook them up?"

"Not yet, I'm sure Stan paid attention to her introduction, let's wait a bit and see what happens."

A few minutes later Stan wakes up from a voice constantly saying "excuse me" but not rudely though.

"Sorry to disturb but do you have any paper I can use?" Ashley politely asks him. Stan says nothing and just hands her a piece of paper." Thanks!" She says that he is down." You okay you seem really?"

"I'm fine really." Stan lies to her.

"C'mon be honest with me."

"My girlfriend dumped yesterday."

"Oh that's terrible! Did she say why?"

"She dumped me for Harry Styles."

"Oh that queer bag, I hate him so much he could be hit by a bus and there wouldn't be a better feeling in this world. Besides I prefer rock music."

"Really!?"

"Of course don't let these bright colors fool you."

"That's cool because I am too."

"Cool what else can you tell me about yourself."

"I'm also a vegetarian and I am an animal lover."

"Holy crap so am I!"

They both take a moment to stare into each others eyes, realizing that they have the exact same interest. Plus Stan did not puke when to this realization as well. Could this be the other girl Kyle was talking about? Then the bell signaling lunchtime rings and everyone except a select few take their time.

"You wanna sit with me and my friends at lunchtime? I'll introduce you to all my friends." Stan suggests.

"Of course! You seem like a nice guy as well, I'm not sure why that girl dumped." Ashley replies. They both walk to lunch together, behind them, Sean and Kyle look and smile at each other, glad that their friend was able to find another. Here's hoping it will last.

**Again a little short but mainly due to dialogue and I'm sorry if it's too short. It could be worse if you're unhappy with it.**

**AN: Tomorrow I'll be starting junior year of high school, a heads up in case I don't post anything for a long period of time. Also I'll go back and forth between this and The New Kid, one day I'll do that and one day I'll do this. Thanks for reading and showing your support, feel free to leave a review for advice and/or feedback. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stan and Ashley talked a little bit more on the way to the cafeteria. They got there lunches together, which were salads and fruit and proceeded to take a seat at Stan's table where everyone was.

"So your the new girl huh?" Cartman asks when the two of them sit down.

"Why yeah." Ashley notices this fat kid looks familiar." Hey weren't you the kid who interrupted me in class."

"Of course I hate hippies such as yourself and Stan, but not as much as Jews such as this kid right here." Cartman points to Kyle.

"Damn it Cartman can't you give someone a chance!" Stan says in defense of Ashley.

"I do Stan until I find out who they are or where they're from."

"Anyways let's just introduce ourselves anyway." Sean says wanting to avoid a fight.

"Alright this fat ass right here is Eric Cartman." Stan says while Cartman is stuffing his face with food.

"This right here is Sean Walker from New Jersey." He points him out to her." This kid is Kenny McCormick." He points him out to her." This right here is my super best friend Kyle Broflovski."

"Well nice to meet you all." Ashley says to them all.

"You to Ashley!" Kyle says in a friendly tone. The school day went the same way it normally did and was over before the kids knew it. The bell rings and they rush out of school and walk home. Kyle, Sean, and Kenny were with them, Cartman took the bus home since he got outsmarted ny Kyle before class ended.

"Just curious but is that fat kid always an asswhole." Ashley asks as they're walking home.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry if it is, but this is a filler chapter really. But thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review if you have any advice to offer. See you soon.**

"I don't know if there's ever been a day he wasn't an asswhole." Stan says.

"I see. Why does he hate hippies?"

"He hates anyone he feels is "below" him."

"For example Ash, he treats me like crap because I'm Jewish and hates anyone who isn't Catholic." Kyle brings up.

"He calls me gweedo all the tme because I'm from New Jersey and due to all the reality shows that take place there. I moved here only recently as well." Sean cuts in.

"He makes fun of me because I'm poor. Calling my parents alcoholics and junkies. It hurts!" Kenny says.

"Wow! Reminds me of some really hot s**t skier back in Aspen but worse."

"I know who you're talking about but that's a different story." Stan says reminiscing about that time he and his friends went to Aspen." We're at my house now if you want to come in."

"Sure, wouldn't hurt." The five of them walk into Stan's house and then into his room and do homework together. It was math homework so it was nothing too complicated. After that they all watched a movie together. Stan and Ashley were sitting next to each other when they were watching it. Then all of a sudden a romantic scene happened in the movie with romantic music playing in the background. Stan then feels a tingly feeling inside and so does Ashley. When they see no ones looking they kiss, both of their lips locking together. This was the first girl Stan has kissed since Wendy.

Awhile later the movie is over and it's getting late and is almost dinner time for everybody.

"That was nice Stan and thanks for helping me." Ashley says glad of the time they had together.

"Your welcome Ash, I forgot let's exchange numbers." Stan says and she gives everyone their phone numbers.

"It was nice getting to know you Ashley." Sean says and walks out. Kyle and Kenny say the same thing to her and leave as well. Then Ashley says goodbye to Stan and walks home. This is the start of something good.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week has passed since Stan first met Ashley at school. They had gotten to know each other better, Stan had stopped thinking Wendy, and Cartman continued to hate them for being hippies. Life was good at this point in time. Now they were at the park along with the others as well playing basketball. They were playing a game of knockout when all of a sudden a familiar face shows up.

"What?" Stan asks Kyle who's sporting a surprised face. He then points and Stan sees what he's surprised at. The familiar face, is Wendy.

"Nice to see you all too." She says pointing out everyone's surprised look." Anyways can I talk to you for a second Stan?" Stan raises and eyebrow but follows her anyways.

"What do you want?" Stan asks wondering why she's here. A week ago they broke up, they were history. What has changed?

"To start I just wanted to say that I was stupid for dumping you for Harry Styles. His good looks got to my head and I'm sorry for dumping."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you back. So what do you say." Stan thinks for a second then talks again.

"Thanks Wendy, but I'm going to have to say no. First off, this the second time you dumped me for someone else for me. Token the first time and Harry Styles the second. I'm sure you'll do it a third time at some point in time as well. Second, I've found someone else too and it's not some crappy pop star like Ariana Grande." Stan finishes and then proceeds to walk away.

"Well who!?" Wendy replies in a mad and upset tone. Stan just continues to walk away and walks up towards Ashley. Wendy now knows who Stan's new chick is. "That bitch!" She says to herself and then leaves the park.

"Who was that?" Ashley asks.

"My ex, Wendy."

"The one who dumped you for Harry Styles?"

"Yup."

"What did she ask about?" Kyle asks.

"She wanted to get back together but I told her off and said I have someone else."

"That's good." Cartman of all people says to Stan." I would have done the same thing."

"Good, dude." Kyle says to him. "I'm glad you did what you thought was right."

"Anyways let's get back to our game." They went on to continue their game until it was time to go home. They all said bye to each other and Stan walked Ashley home to talk to her for a bit.

"So about that Wendy girl?" Ashley asks.

"I don't have feelings for her anymore if that's what your going to ask." Stan replies to this tired of hearing about Wendy.

"No not that just what was she like."

"Well she was nice sometimes. But she was also the jealous type as well. Every time I would take her eye off of her she would sometimes think I was staring at another girl. Sometimes I think she would try and kill another girl if that girl was checking me out."

"Wow! I see she had more issues than thinking a crappy pop star would marry her. She is full fledge crazy."

"She is. I can't believe I loved her at some point. I'm glad I found you." Stan says with a smile.

"Thanks I am to, I don't know where I'd be if I never met you." Ashley says smiling. "Ok so here I am." she points at her house. It was the same as every house in South Park except it was a maroon colored house.

"Well I see you tomorrow then." Stan says.

"Me too." She says and then hugs Stan and walks to her front door. Ashley was happy, but worried at the same time. Would Wendy really try to kill her just to get Stan back.

**Sorry for the long wait, was thinking about what I could do for this chapter. Thanks for reading and your patience, we'll see in later chapters if Wendy is psycho enough to murder Ashley just to get Stan back.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Stan was walking over to visit Ashley. She had invited him over for dinner, he asked his parents and though it took some convincing they let him. Since his talk with Wendy, she hadn't tried anything to get Stan back yet. But he wasn't worried about it and instead was more focused on giving Ashley's parents a good first impression. He finally got to her house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Stan!" Ashley answers the door.

"Hey Ash." Stan replies.

"Well come on in." He comes in and walks in with her. The house has dark grey walls with dark tan carpets. There is also a brown couch where her parents are sitting and a flat screen sitting in front of it." Mom, dad, this is Stan, the boy I've been telling you about." Stan gets a good look at her parents. Her mom has long brown hair with a blue sweater, back pants and brown boots. Her dad was bald with a brown shirt on with blue jeans and black shoes. He's giving Stan some dirty looks though.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jones." Stan says showing courtesy.

"You to Stan, I can't wait see what my daughter's fuss is about." her mom says to him.

"Yeah Stan, you... seem nice." Her dad says suspicious of Stan. "Anyways dinner will be ready in a bit so sit tight." A couple of minutes later dinner is served, the meal was spaghetti.

"So Stan, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." Mrs. Jones suggests.

"Well, I've live in South Park my whole life. I love football and I hope to play for the Denver Broncos one day. I'm also a vegetarian and I care about animals which is I'm sure Ash told you that and I like rock music as well."

"Well that's good, glad your not one of those wanna be thugs." Mr. Jones asks and the table laughs at this. "What do your parents do for a living?" Stan gets caught off guard by this for a second.

"My mom is a secretary at Tom's rhinoplasty here in town and my dad is a geologist here in town."

"Oh okay then, just curious." The four continue to eat dinner and after it's over Ashley invites Stan into her room. It has red walls with a beige hardwood floor and some posters on the wall.

"No offense but what's with your dad? He was giving me all sorts of weird looks and crap like that."

"Don't mind him he's one of those D.A. , dads against daughters dating."

"But why though?"

Ashley sighs before responding. "Look I don't talk about my personal life much but I'll tell you since you told me about Wendy." Her and Stan take a seat on her bed. "When I was younger I had a sister who was in high school. She dated some boy who I hear was trouble and in some biker gang. He dropped out and she was upset with it so she ran away to be with him. My dad saw this as him turning his angel into an all out prostitute and junkie. So because of this he's suspicious whenever it comes to new boys I meet and you were no exception." She starts getting upset a bit.

"Wow." Stan feels sorry for her and hugs her to make her feel better. "Look it's going to be okay."

"Thanks but damn it! I just miss her and I want my dad to see in you the way I see in you."

"And what's that?"

"A kind and caring guy."

They both smile at each other and continue to enjoy each others company. Then it got dark and Stan had to go home. On his way down the stairs he runs into Mr. Jones.

"You seem like a good kid Stan." he says to him.

"I do consider myself good Mr. Jones."

"Well let me give some advice then. Trust is earned and it's not so easily earned. You hurt my daughter in any way what so ever it's your ass."

"Yes sir I wasn't planning on treating her like crap."

"Good, have a pleasant evening." Stan just walks his way home wondering how exactly he can earn the trust of Ashley's dad. He knows it won't be easy but Stan knows he'll find a way somehow."

Meanwhile...

"Annie I want you to try and befriend this Ashley. If I am to get my man back, I'm going to have to know her weaknesses because like the saying goes. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a school day at school. The day went on as it normally did. Cartman made fun of some kids, Mr. Garrison gave his opinion on medicinal marijuana and no one seemed to care. Recess came and Ashley was hanging with her man and their friends. But then all of a sudden the group is approached by two people she doesn't know but she has seen before. One is a blond hair girl with a brown jacket on with black pants. The other is a boy with dirty blonde hair, midnight green hoodie and blue jeans.

"Douchebag and Annie?" Stan says surprised a bit. They normally don't hang with him so he was curious.

"Hey guys." Annie says in a friendly tone. "Douchebag and me just wanted to know if we could hang out with you guys for a bit."

"Well sure." Kyle says in response. While the others go off to find something to do Ashley stops Stan for a second.

"I know who they are and all but can you tell me a bit about them?" She asks.

"Ok, all I know about Annie is that I've seen her hang out with Wendy before and Douchebag moved here a couple a months ago, haven't spoken to him since that government asswhole tried to blow up South Park."

"Oh. Wait what?"

"I'll talk about it later." Stan says as he motions for her to join up with the others. They decide to have a football catch, they would've played basketball but the lines on the blacktop are old and fading. While having a catch Ashley takes this opportunity to try and get to know Annie a bit better.

"So Annie tell me about yourself?" She asks Annie.

"Not much I'm a pretty shy person. I sometimes I feel like I'm in the shadow of the other girls, until Douchebag moved in I was the only one without a boyfriend. They would sometimes make fun of me sometimes as well like how Cartman picks on Kyle."

"Wow, the other girls seem like real bitches at this school."

"They sure can be."

"Well listen Annie, if you ever want to hang out or need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Ashley, you seem like a nice person." The two then exchange phone numbers and send each other friend requests on social media websites such as Twitter and Facebook. Then recess ends and the rest of the school day went on as its usual boring self. Finally school ends, Annie says bye to Ashley and walks with Douchebag to the side of the building where certain raven haired girl was. That girl was Wendy.

"So Annie how did it go?" She asks.

"It went well they were a bit surprised to see me but weren't very suspicious of our friendship. Haven't found any of her weaknesses yet though"

"That's good, I see having Douchebag with you helped reduce suspicion." Douchebag just shrugs at this statement. "Also don't worry about rushing to find her weaknesses I'm not expecting it to be quick.

"But Wendy are you sure you want to do this, she seems like a nice person and come on there are plenty more guys that are better than Stan."

"You also have to realize Annie that Stan was stolen from me."

"But you dumped him first, you shouldn't be surprised that he would find someone else first."

"Well like it or not Annie you have to do this, otherwise I'll just tell both of your parents about that thing that happened between you too." Wendy says sporting a sinister look on her face.

"No don't tell them that me and Douchebag went to Skeeter's, we just had some soda, please don't tell them!" Annie begs her not to do so.

"Help me ruin Stan and Ashley's relationship and your secrets will be safe with me." Annie and Douchebag nod and walk away.

Meanwhile...

"Annie seems like a good person." Ashley says to the group who are walking home now.

"She does but I'm a bit curious about her though." Sean says.

"Like what Sean?" Stan asks.

"She's good friends with Wendy, what if Wendy has her try to ruin your relationship."

"You're just overreacting Sean, she was with Douchebag, he probably wanted to hang out with us so she cam with him." Kyle says easing Sean a bit.

"I guess you're right but it still is something to keep an eye out for."

"It'll be ok Sean." Ashley says to him."Thanks for the suggestion though." Then the group all walk to their homes, though little did they know, Sean was right.

**A short chapter due to mostly dialogue but I hoped you enjoyed it either way. Had to think about how to continue this a bit and junior of high school was in the way a bit as well. Thanks for reading and happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
